odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielbiciel spod ciemnej gwiazdy
Wielbiciel spod ciemnej gwiazdy to osiemnasty odcinek serialu. Postacie * Sam Simpson * Clover Mansion * Alex Huston * Jerry Lewis * James * Prezydent Opis Nocą w tajnej bazie wojskowej w Ameryce Środkowej, pewien naukowiec przeprowadza eksperyment na króliku używając substancji, która może ucznynić niewidzialnym kogoś lub coś co wejdzie z nią w kontakt. Po prezentacji ktoś dostaje się do laboratorium, by wykraść substancję. Lina nagle się urywa i włamywacz upada na ziemię, uruchamiając alarm. Włamywaczowi niestety udało się uciec zanim ochrona weszła do laboratorium. Kolejny piękny dzień w liceum w Beverly Hills i co może być piękniejszego niż powitanie trzech najlepszych przyjaciółek, Sam, Clover i Alex. Agentki postanawiają spędzić razem trochę więcej czasu i Clover wpada na pewien pomysł: Czemu by nie wpaść do salonu piękności po szkole? Agentki potem spieszą się na lekcje, ale Sam wpada na chłopaka, któremu też się spieszy. Sam i chłopak patrzą na siebie i... zakochują się! Chłopak przedstawia się Sam: On ma na imię James i przyjechał z Londynu. James pyta Sam czy nie poszłaby z nim po szkole na kawę i ona się zgadza, całkowicie zapomninając, że idzie z Clover i Alex do salonu piękności po szkole. Romantyczna chwila zostaje przerwana przez nauczyciela, który każe Sam i Jamesowi usiąść na miejscach. Sam opowiada Clover i Alex o James'ie i, gdy wspomina, że idzie z nim na kawę po szkole, przypomina już sobie o salonie piękności. Clover i Alex nie mają przeciwko temu, że Sam ma inne plany, bo niecodziennie spotyka się chłopca z angielskim akcentem. Sam potem postanawia obejrzeć film z Clover i Alex. Agentki potem wpadają w szał jak nauczyciel prosi klasę, by podała tematy ich projektów z historii, a one nawet się nie przygotowały. Agentki potem zostają wezwane do dyrektora, ale dlaczego? Kiedy agentki już wyszły z klasy, zostają ściągnięte do Agencji! To wezwanie do dyrektora było podpuchą, by wyciągnąć agentki z lekcji, bo mają nową misję. Jerry mówi agentkom, że mają sprawdzić kto włamał się do bazy wojskowej w Ameryce Środkowej i próbował ukraść substancję powodującą niewidzialność. Agentki potem zostają ściągnięte do super-cykli i już dostają się do Ameryki Środkowej, ale... nie widać bazy wojskowej i jedyne co widać to wodospad! Agentki potem zostają otoczone przez facetów w mundurach i złapane w sieci. Gdy jeden z napastników naciska guzik na pilocie, nagle z rzeki wyłania się... baza wojskowa! Agentki potem zostają przyprowadzone do naukowca. Agentki mówią naukowcu kim są. Naukowiec przeprasza agentki za zamieszanie, ale ochrona reaguje dość nerwowo od czasu włamania. Agentki potem rozglądają się po laboratorium, by znaleźć ślady włamania. Z pomocą skanera, Sam znajduje odcisk człowieka na podłodze i przesyła dane do Agencji. Jerry mówi agentkom, że dopóki nie pojawią się wyniki analizy, mogą wrócić do domu i chwilowo uważać sprawę za zamkniętą! Sam potem przybiega do kafejki w szkolnej stołówce gdzie James na nią czekał. Na szczęście James uważa, że Sam była u dyrektora tak długo. James namawia Sam, by zrobili razem projekt na historię. Sam zgadza się. James podchodzi do Sam i całuje ją w policzek, a ona rumieni się. Wieczorem Clover i Alex czekają na Sam, bo miały wszystkie razem oglądać film. Próbują do niej zadzwonić, ale słyszą jedynie pocztę głosową. Sam nie ma w domu, bo ona świetnie się bawi z James'em, np. jadą na rolkach i bujają się na huśtawkach. Sam w końcu odbiera telefon i przeprasza Clover i Alex, że nie przyszła. Sam mówi przyjaciółkom, że nie może przyjść, bo idzie z James'em do kina. Clover i Alex wściekają się i uważają, że ich rudowłosej przyjaciółce w ogóle nie zależy na ich towarzystwie. Sam mówi Clover i Alex, że zależy jej, bo one są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i obiecuje, że będzie z nimi na porannym joggingu w parku. Jednak Sam złamała obietnicę, bo Clover i Alex widzą ją na joggingu z... James'em! Podobno Sam miała zrobić z Clover i Alex projekt na historię, ale ona zrobiła z James'em makietę Białego Domu i pokazali ją nauczycielowi. Clover i Alex musiały nawet wracać do domu na piechotę w ulewne popołudnie gdy Sam i James pojechali samochodem. Kiedy Sam w końcu przychodzi do przyjaciółek gdyż one mają w planach zakupy, one zgadują, że ona nie idzie z nimi na zakupy, bo znów umówiła się z James'em. Sam wścieka się i mówi Clover i Alex, że to nie jej wina, że tylko ona ma chłopaka. Clover i Alex tłumaczą jej, że ona prawie James'a nie zna i że ona się za bardzo spieszy. Sam postanawia zakończyć przyjaźń z Clover i Alex. Kiedy Clover i Alex wychodzą same na zakupy, za drzwiami był James, który przyszedł do Sam. Sam mówi James'owi, że Clover i Alex prawdopodobnie nie chcą, by oni się spotykali. James mówi Sam, że one mogą mówić co chcą. Sam pyta James'a gdzie ją tym razem zabierze, a on mówi, że to niespodzianka... Obrażone Clover i Alex wracają już z centrum handlowego i jadą autostradą gdy nagle samochód zjeżdża na drogę w rozbudowie i jedzie tak szybko jakby... miał własną inteligencję! Clover i Alex nie mogą wyjść z samochodu! Jest gorzej, bo... przed nimi koniec drogi! Clover używa pilnika do paznokci Alex, by zrobić dziurę w siedzeniu, by wydostać się z samochodu przez bagażnik. Clover i Alex wyskakują z samochodu. Samochód wypada z drogi i wybucha uderzając o ziemię! Tymczasem Sam i James lecą wojskowym samolotem. James mówi, że ten samolot należy do jego ojca, który jest wojskowym. Sam pyta James'a czy jego ojciec mu pozwolił wziąć samolot. James mówi, że jego ojciec o tym nie wie. Sam i James ladują samolotem tuż przy... bazie wojskowej w Ameryce Środkowej?! Sam pyta James'a o co chodzi. James mówi Sam, że on ją tu przywiózł, bo potrzebuje jej pomocy i wie, że ona jest szpiegiem i zajmuje się sprawą niewidzialnej substancji. James mówi, że tą substancję stworzył jego ojciec dla złych celów i postanowił udawać nowego ucznia, by poznać Sam jak się dowiedział, że jej przydzielono to zadanie, bo sam próbował wykraść substancję i o mało nie wpadł. James mówi Sam, że to nie zmienia faktu, że ją kocha i mówi jej, że ona może mu pomóc zniszczyć substancję jeśli go kocha. Sam mówi, że nie wie, ale potem zgadza się pomóc James'owi. Clover i Alex dzwonią do Jerry'ego i opowiadają mu co się stało. Jerry otrzymuje wyniki analizy śladu i mówi Clover i Alex, że analiza odkryła tożsamość włamywacza. Zdjęcia pokazują, że tym włamywaczem był James. Clover dochodzi do wniosku, że to on jakoś naszperał w jej samochodzie. Jerry mówi agentkom, że namierzył nadajnik Sam w bazie wojskowej w Ameryce Środkowej. Clover i Alex potem lecą pociskiem na Amerykę Środkową. Sam i James dostają się do laboratorium, które jest mocno strzeżone. Tam są lasery. Jeden fałszywy krok i będą strażnicy. Sam zakłada koci kostium i udaje jej się minąć lasery "kocią zwinnością", którą daje kostium. Sam dostaje się do substancji. James rzuca Sam konwertor fazowy i ona używa go, by zniszczyć pokrywę substancji. Kiedy Sam i James mieli już wyjść z bazy, Clover i Alex zjawiają się i łapią James'a. Clover mówi Sam, że ona pomogła James'owi wykraść substancję. Sam mówi przyjaciółkom, że to nie tak i że ona i James włamali się do bazy, by zniszczyć substancję i powstrzymać ojca James'a. Clover i Alex nie wierzą Sam i mówią jej, że James jest przestępcą i o mało ich nie zabił. Sam uważa, że Clover i Alex są zazdrosne i zamierza udowodnić im, że mówi prawdę niszcząc substancję konwertorem. Nagle James wyrywa się z rąk Clover i Alex i odbiera Sam substancję. James mówi Sam, że jej przyjaciółki mają rację. Sam jest kompletnie zaskoczona. James mówi Sam, że chciał ją tylko wykorzystać i że on może stać się prawdziwym przestępcą, bo mu pomogła wykraść to co on chciał. James potem ujawnia swój plan agentkom: Zamierza on porwać prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych i zarządać okupu, a dzięki projektowi na historię zna Biały Dom. James pije substancję i staje się niewidzialny. James ucieka z bazy, a agentki go gonią. James rozbiera się uciekając, by był całkowicie niewidzialny. Agentki już go nie widzą i wpadają w sieć! Sam jest smutna tym, że dała się nabrać na podstęp James'a i przeprasza Clover i Alex. Clover i Alex wybaczają Sam i przyjaźń między trzema przyjaciółkami została odbudowana! Pozostaje jednak złapać James'a, ale najpierw trzeba się wydostać z siatki. Na szczęście Alex ma zapasowy pilnik do paznokci, którym może przeciąć sieć. Agentki są już w Waszyngtonie i widzą jak James ląduje przy Białym Domu helikopterem z bazy wojskowej. Agentki używają katapult w lokówkach do rzęs, by dostać się do Białego Domu. Mimo, że James jest niewidzialny, agentkom udaje się go znaleźć, bo on zostawił ślady stóp. Dochodzi do pościgu, podczas którego jeden z ochroniarzy zauważa agentki, a uważa je za włamywaczki i wzywa ochronę. Clover rzuca w James'a mąkę i agentki mogą już go widzieć. James'owi udaje się uciec, a agentki zostają zaatakowane przez ochronę. Agentkom udaje się pobić ochroniarzy, ale nadciąga coraz więcej ochroniarzy i agentki rozdzielają się, by móc uciec od ochrony i znaleźć James'a. Sam znajduje James'a zmyjącego z siebie mąkę pod prysznicem. James ucieka, ale natrafia na Clover, która strzela w niego gaśnicą. James uruchamia zraszacze, by móc zmyć z siebie pianę od gaśnicy i znów udaje mu się uciec. Sam i Clover potem zostają otoczone przez ochronę! Alex wchodzi do pokoju prezydenta i, z pomocą SONPów (Stylowych Okularów Na Podczerwień), zauważa, że prezydenta nie ma w łóżku. James zdążył złapać prezydenta zanim Alex weszła do pokoju. James karmi prezydenta substancją i uczynia go niewidzialnym. James potem ucieka z prezydentem. Tymczasem Sam i Clover są skute w kajdanki i próbują powiedzieć ochronie, że są z Agencji i że próbują powstrzymać przestępcę, który chce porwać prezydenta, ale nikt im nie chce uwierzyć. Ochrona zostaje powiadomiona o zniknięciu prezydenta. James zabiera prezydenta do helikoptera i odlatuje. Alex wsiada do drugiego helikoptera i goni James'a. James strzela pocisk w helikopter Alex, ale udaje jej się uniknąć obrywania i pocisk trafia w Biały Dom. To pomogło Sam i Clover uciec od ochrony. Alex strzela kolejne pociski w helikopter James'a, ale pudłuje. James ucieka, ale Alex podlatuje bliżej i ostre światło od reflektora w helikopterze Alex zestrzeliwuje helikopter James'a. Helikopter potem spada do fontanny. Sam i Clover łapią James'a. Jerry pojawia się i daje serum James'owi, uczyniając go widzialnym. Ochrona potem dziękuje agentkom za uratowanie prezydenta, który też jest widzialny, i przeprasza je za nieporozumienie. Sam zrywa z James'em i ona każe ochroniarzom go zabrać. Jerry mówi agentkom, że ma dla nich kolejne zadanie. Agentki mówią Jerry'emu, że nie mogą wziąć tej misji, bo muszą zniknąć na cały weekend, i odlatują helikopterem. Agentki są przy basenie na Palm Springs i obiecują sobie, że będą zawsze trzymać się razem. Nagle dwójka chłopaków przerywa wielką chwilę agentek rzucając w nie piłkę przez przypadek. Ci chłopcy wpadają Clover i Alex w oko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1